Seperate Worlds
by KaitlynAM
Summary: You don't need me, Were from separate worlds, You deserve better.


Hi everyone! So, I L-O-V-E The Fosters, I think it is such an amazing show, Great plot line, So I thought maybe I should make a fanfiction of it! If you enjoy this story make sure to check out my other two! Thanks everyone and hope you enjoy!

**Summary**

Callie Foster was happier then she has ever been, She was finally apart of a family that showed love and kindness, She felt everything was complete. She was now a senior and graduation wasn't to far away, Jude was 13, Can you believe that? A teenager? It was crazy how big he was getting, The fosters moved into a bigger home, Since Callie was now 17 and Mariana was now 16, They had begged their parents to add on another bedroom, It wasn't an option in the house they were living in now so they decided to move, Jude no longer had to share with Jesus either. Brandon of course never had to share. Speaking of Brandon, Him and Talya have been growing farther and farther apart since they got back together, Now we all know that Callie had her fingers crossed for them to break up once again but she then realized that even if they did end, There would be no relationship between Callie and him. Plus, Why would he go back to the girl that hurt Callie? We will find out soon enough. When they finally moved into there new home, They all got settled in. Brandon and Tayla were thinking of finding their own place but Lena and Stef wouldn't allow it, And he isn't even old enough to live on his own, What the hell is he thinking? Callie hadn't spoken to Wyatt since she came back from ''Running''away with him. They found her and when they did, It seemed everything began to get better, Maybe her staying away wasn't what the family needed.

**The Foster's New Home**

Callie was sitting next to Jude on the couch as they waited for Brandon to get home, He had to give Callie and Jude a ride since Callie couldn't drive yet, She hadn't gone to get her license because she wasn't ready, Simple as that.

''Where is he?I'm hungry!'' Jude said, Breaking Callie from her thoughts.

Callie turned to Jude as a slight laugh escaped her lips. ''Relax kiddo, He will be here in no time and remember it's the library first then we can feed that hungry belly of yours'' She poked Jude's belly as she said the last part.

Jude let out a slight groan, Sititng back against the couch. ''Why not food first? Why do we need to go to the library?''

''I need to check out some books for school, And you can wait, Why are you so hungry?'' Callie asked curiously.

''I haven't eaten all day''

''What?! Why?! I packed a perfectly good lunch for you Jude.''

Jude sighed. ''Because, Connor wasn't at school today and I don't like eating with anyone else''

Just then Brandon walked through the door, Callie turned her view towards Brandon as she stood up, She tensed up when she saw someone she didn't really wanna be anywhere near...Tayla.

''Hey guys, Sorry were late, Traffic was pretty bad'' Brandon said, Ruffling Jude's hair.

''Cool story, Now can we go?'' Jude replied anxiously.

Brandon chuckled ''Well it's nice to see you too''

''Come on Jude, We will meet you guys in the car'' Callie gave Jude a little shove as they walked out the door and into the car. Callie figured they would wanna talk or something but instead they were right behind Callie and Jude. Tayla gave Callie a slight glare before getting into the passenger seat, She tried to take a hold of Brandon's hand but he denied it, Placing both hands on the steering wheel. Tayla sighed as she flipped on the radio, Radioactive began to play as Jude looked at Callie and they began to sing.

''Breathing in the chemicals!'' Callie made a motion as if she was inhaling smoke, As did Jude, Brandon chuckled, His thumb tapping to the beat against the steering wheel. Callie was more outgoing now, She still had her walls up that Brandon had yet to break down but he was getting there, But when Tayla came back into his life, They barely talked.

''I'm radioactive, Radioactive!'' Jude sang at the top of his lungs, Callie laughed as she looked over at Tayla who looked pretty annoyed, She flipped the radio off, Leaving them to sit in peer silence.

''Tayla, Do you mind turning that back on?'' Callie asked, As calm as she could be.

''I'm actually getting a bit of a headache, I would like to keep it off'' Tayla replied, Looking into the mirror to eye Callie.

''Maybe some aspirin would help'' Jude said, Breaking Callie and Tayla's stare off. Brandon sat there, Watching what might be a fight about to go down.

''I don't have any on me, Sorry.''

''Oh, I do'' Callie said.

''Of course you would'' Tayla said in mumbles under her breath.

Callie tilted her head slightly, Looking at Tayla. ''What do you mean by that?''

''Nothing'' Tayla said.

''Were here'' Brandon shouted, Brandon climbed out of the car, As did everyone else.

This is going to be a long day. Callie thought.

Hope you enjoyed my first chapter! Sorry it's short but I promise that the rest will be longer! Please review and follow, Also please check out my other stories!

XO-Kaitlyn


End file.
